El Cumpleaños de Sarahí
by lpdar
Summary: Un niño ricachón de HA! y una niña de humildes condiciones [por no decir pobretona XD] tendran una serie de encuentros desafortunados.La participación de otros personajes de la serie no ayudara mucho XD


Hace un tiempo cumplio años una amiga y este es mi regalo.Si ven q en la historia hay cosas q no cuadran o q no tienen sentido es porke asi es la historia XDD...Imaginense como si hubiera querido comprarle a Sara un auto de regalo pero no me da el billete ...bueno, es algo así , keria hacer una historia realmente increible...pero no me da el cerebro XDDD asike esto es lo que salio y kedensen trankilos , si va a haber Arnold/Helga Phoebe/Gerald y otros personajes interesantes (bueno, interesantes interesantes no se pero.. ya se vera) porke una historia solo sobre Sara seria muuuuyy aburrida no creen? XD 

Sara - "QUEEEEEEEEEE?"

iPDAR- "O.O estem , ay no Saris amiguis no creias q lo decia en serio verdad? estemmm ...vamos con la historia , vamos con la historia!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Cumpleaños de Sarahí

Cap 1 "Choque Entre Tu y Yo"

Sara es una chica normal (bueno, normal! ustedes entienden ;) q va a una escuela normal (mmm) más exactamente a la PS.118, q ahora era una preparatoria, con el Sr.Simmons como Director (vaya, como cambia la vida U).Vive con su mama q trabaja de estilista por lo que Sara ayuda en la tarea (aki si q no es normal O.O).

Una vida normal, para una chica normal hasta que...

Sara- "Voy mamá!"

Mama- "hija, llevas el dinero?"

Sara frena de golpe y vuelve a la pelukeria, la ve a su mama con el dinero en la mano.

Sara- "Si, jeje" dice tomando el dinero (ay torpeee ¬¬U)

Mama- "anda apresurate q ya va a cerrar"

Sara se va rapido, su deber era llevar unas fotografias de modelos, a agrandar para hacerlas posters y que sirvan para propaganda en la pelukeria.

Al fin, despúes de pasar por semaforos en rojo, abuelas que andaban paseando con nietos a paso realmente lento XD , gente q cuando kieres q se corran porke estas apurada parece q caminan en zig zag ¬¬X Sara llego al local de "kodach-o-express" que estaba en una eskina y era ...era...era ese lugar donde revelan fotos, las agrandan y todo eso (alguien q diga como se llaman porfa!)

Sara- "por ...fin...crei que...moria...del dolor...en el estomaguito" (ay saris U.U tienes q dejar de fumar XD)

Por mala suerte de la vida el dicho dice q "cuanto mas te apuras menos llegas" ¿o era "cuanto mas te apuras mas rapido cierran"? bueno no se, la cuestion es que el local ¡ESTABA CERRADO!

Sara- "QUÉ? Maldito viejo Don Pancho! tenia q ir a dormir la siesta no?"

Señor- "buscas a don Pancho?" pregunto alguien mirandola desconfiado

Sara- "¿eh? ah si jeje"

Señor- "El no atiende más, dejo encargado a un joven y por lo que veo cierra muy puntual"

Sara- "Demaciado puntual, ay ¿y ahora donde agrandare las fotos?"

Señor- "Pués creo q vuelve a abrir a eso de las 6"

Sara- "Ni modo, gracias por el dato"

Señor- "No hay porque"

Sara se marcho mientras el señor seguia acomodando unas cajas, era vecino del local y bastante chusma por eso sabia todo.

Volviendo a Sara tenia bastante furia, se notaba porque iba cantando la cancion de RBD

Sara- "...Y Soy Rebelde Cuando no escucho a mi mama (patio bolsas de basura y se iba limpiando la zapatilla)  
Y soy rebelde Cuando no kiero irme a bañar.."(le saco la lengua a un gato y este casi la araño pero ella corrio antes XD)

Y en el camino a casa no respeto los semaforos en rojo, empujo a una abuelita q iba con su nietito (Por suerte la abuelita sabia Tae-Kuan-Do y le dio sus buenas patadas XDD) y a la gente q no se corria no le hizo nada porque la abuelita la habia dejado lo suficientemente machucada para recibir mas golpes.

Sara- "ay maldita anciana Jackiechanesca, tanto escandalo solo porque le di un empujoncito.  
además no valió porque el niño la alentaba...y creo q tambien sabia Kun-Fu, ayy"  
Quizás porque su ojo q ya no era marron, sino morado...Quizas por su falta de conciencia después de la golpiza (después de la golpiza nomás? XD) O Quizas porque no miraba hacia el frentes sino que continuaba insultando en vano a la pobre e indefensa ancianita, Sara no vio que un joven venia enfrente.

Y Quizás por esas casualidades del destino o quizas porque llevaba una pila de rollos a revelar que tapaban su vision, el chico no vió q una joven maltrecha venia enfrente...todavia insultAndo XDDD.

¡KATAPLUFETE! (juas! cualkiera!)

Sara- "Ayyy pero ¿Quién rayos es el tonto que...ay no callate Sara callate, imaginate que sabe Sumo y eres puré Sari" - Se decia ella misma tratando de no ser golpeada...OTra Vez.

Joven- sobandose la cabeza- "Lo siento mucho"- se puso de pie -"¿Te encuentras bien?"- le pregunto a Sara ofreciendole su mano para levantarla.

Sara como despistada que era, en vez de aceptar la ayuda lo examino.

Sara- pensando "(mmm, no parece saber KunFu, bueno, la ancianita tampoco parecia y así estoy.  
pero...tampoco parece saber algo de deporte, más bien tiene imagen de sabelotodo...será un nerd?  
...mmm, no, más bien parece un ricachón, Si, Eso es, tiene imagen de ricachón...además ese rolex de ultima temporada que lleva en su muñeca lo delata)" - (ay saris U)

Joven- "Em, de seguro estas bien?" - pregunto con algo de miedo ante la examinacion visual

Sara ahora lo escucho, pero no, no se encontraba bien, estaba furiosa porque el local se encontraba cerrado mas muchas otras cosas que le ocurrieron en el día y el hecho de que la imagen de la persona que "la hizo" chocar no fuera de un deprevado, una ancianita o de Barney, la hacia querer insultarlo.  
(Deskitarse con alguien inocente todo lo malo que nos pasa en el día es lo mejor que hay XDDD)

Sara- "¿Qué si estoy bien¿¿¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN¿¿Pues TU que CREES?...¿Acaso ME VES BIEN?"

Joven- "Pués..." -dijo mirandola detenidamente XD

Sara- "Y DEJA DE MIRARME ASI!.Acaso sabes lo que es correr y correr para alcanzar un local y que cuando sudaste dos litros de agua un tonto decidio cerrar el local más temprano!" - le decia mientras se le acercaba y lo apuntaba con el dedo indice, como abogada en la corte.

El Joven retrocedia y nego con la cabeza como de inercia.

Sara seguia con su discurso de politico barato...

Sara- "¿Acaso sabes lo que es patear una viejita y que esta sepa TAe-Kuan-Do?"

El Joven levanto una ceja en confución.

Sara- "y acaso sabes lo que es, después de estar toda maltratada, morada y dolida chocar con un tonto q no ve por donde va caminando!"

El Joven, algo ofendido levanto el dedo indice para contestar pero...

Sara- con sus manos en el pecho y mirando el piso desconcertada -"¿Y acaso sabes lo que es levantarse a la mañana y no encontrar tu cereal preferido porque tu mama compro el que estaba de oferta?"- dijo casi llorando.

A El Joven le apareció una gota gigante.

Sara- "No lo sabes verdad?"

El Joven "iba" a responder...

Sara-"Lo imagine..."- dijo mirando el suelo- "Con permiso" - dijo mientras corria al joven y a los rollos a revelar de su camino.

El Joven se la quedo viendo, fruncio en entrecejo y levanto el dedo indice,iba, IBA.  
IBA A RESPONDER! WIII 0

Joven- "bahh..." dijo desechando la idea y recogio los rollos.

Sara llegaba a su casa, todavia kejandose... ¬¬XX

Sara- "Pero kien se cree q es? acaso sólo porke es ricachón puede tratar así a las personas? Q MUNDO INJUSTO! y esa MALDITA anciana pendenciera, busca pleitos y enojona.Tan sólo queria q apurara el paso, pero NO! tenia q incitar a la violencia!"

Su madre le interrumpio su discurso del dia al ver que su hija entraba con un ojo morado y rengueando.

Mamá- "Hija, q te sucedio?" - dijo mirandola preocupada

Sara - "La voy a denunciar! si! eso haré..." seguia diciendo Sara para ella misma

Mamá- "Hija?"

Sara- "ah? q pasa má?"

Mamá- "Que que te sucedio?"

Sara se acerco a verse a un espejo y vió q estaba mucho peor q comunmente XDDD.

Sara- "aich, sólo un pekeño rasguño"

Mamá- "Sara! Tienes un ojo morado! ven, vamos a curarte"

(ay estas madres, siempre exageran todo XD)

Sara- "Pero Mamá"

Mamá- "Nada, Ven aquí" dijo poniendole una silla para q se sentara.

Sara se rindió y camino a sentarse pero recordo algo y se levanto sobreexaltada

Sara "¿QUÉ HORA ES!" - (AY SARIS! SE DICE Q HORAS SON! ;)

Mamá- mirando su reloj de pulsera- "mmm, las...6 menos diez"

Sara se sobreexalto más.

Sara- "Me tengo q ir!"

Mamá- "¿Cómo?"

Sara fue corriendo a buscar algo mientras contestaba 

Sara- "Al local de fotografías! Cuando llegue estaba cerrado y no pude agrandar las fotos, encima entre la anciana karateka y el ricachón ciego se completo el día"

Mamá- "Pero..."

Sara- "No te preocupes Má, voy a llegar, esta vez sí!"- dijo muy animada y se puso unos lentes oscuros - "Nos vemos!"

Mamá- "Pero..."

Se escucho el ruido de una puerta cerrarse

La madre se kedo sola en la cocina, con un pedazo de carne q era para el ojo en compota de Sara.

Mamá- "Anciana? Ricachón ciego?...Jovencita, de seguro nunka más miraras esos dibujitos japoneses."

Esta vez Sara apuro mucho el paso y ya no era tan compasiva, mejor dicho, era mucho menos compasiva q antes, empujaba a todos y como modo de defensa por si alguno era un ninja retirado, apuraba el paso.  
Muchos conductores le gritaban o tocaban bocinazos porke corria en pleno transito.Por suerte sus clases de ballet de pekeña le ayudaron a esquivar a todos y hacer q se estrellen entre ellos XD.  
Estaba a una cuadra del local y estaba casi desierta.No había ni semaforos ni vendedores ni vagabundos ni ancianitas...ni siquiera había mucha acera ya q estaba bastante destruida.

Se puso en posición de largada...

Sara - "tres, dos, uno..."

Estaba decidida!

Sara- "Fuera!"

Y largo a correr lo más q podia o mejor dicho...lo más q le daban sus piernitas XD

Era increible, su forma de correr le hubiera ganado a más de uno q kisiera competir porke de seguro ella lo empujaba y lo quitaba de su camino.

Nada la detendría, nada en el mundo...no justo ahora...no justo hoy

Sara-pensando (raras veces lo hace XD)"Vamos! sólo un poco más Sara! tú puedes! No, mejor no pienses asi no gastas energia"

Ya se escuchaba la musiquita esa q se escucha cuando alguien esta por llegar a la meta...ustedes saben, esa q hace

(Tan tan tan tan tan tan/Tan tan tan tan tan/Tan tan tan tan tan tan/Tan tan tan tan tan)

Hasta esas coincidencias tiene la vida q justo el vecino del local sacaba una cinta, como esas q ponen los policias para q uno no pase.

Sara ya iba levantando los brazos, regozijandose en la victoria...Se sentia Forest Gump sólo q sin Oscar XD y se escuchaba otra vez la musikita.

(Tan tan tan tan tan ,tan tan/Tan tan tan tan tan ,tan tan/Tan tan tan tan tan ,tan tan)

Sara paso la cinta e hizo q el vecino la soltara del extremo a causa de la velocidad con la q venia corriendo

(Tan tan tan tan tan...)

Sara estaba disfrutando de su llegaba...

(Tan tan tan tan tan, tan tan...)

Lo que no sabia (ya q estaba con los ojos cerrados) era q estaban sacando muebles para mudanza, en este caso una mesa.

(Tan tan tan tan tan, tan tan/Tan tan tan tan tan tan tan...

Tan tan tan tan TRASSSKATEEEEE!)

Sara se había dado su panzota contra la mesa y quedo tendida sobre ella, después se fue deslizando por la fuerza de gravedad XD y cayo de pompis al suelo.

Sara- agarrandose su estomago- "Ay mis costillitas! grr¿Porke no se fijan por donde voy!"

Al vecino y a los dos hombres q sacaban la mesa les salieron gotas gigantes.

Vecino-"Pero si tú eras la q venia corriendo como loca mujer, Ten más cuidado"

Sara-"Aich, es que vengo para agrandar unas fotos.."

Vecino-"Si, lo se y ahí esta el joven atendiendo, puedes caminar?"

Sara intentó levantarse pero le dolio su costilla...

Sara-"Ayyyy! En un momento, en un momento!"

Se tomo unos segundos para respirar, mientras el vecino y los dos hombres esperaban, volvio a intentar...

Sara- tratando de levantarse una vez más-"Eso es...un poko más" su costilla se kejo "Ayyyyyy!"- sobandose.

Al vecino y a los dos hombres ya le salieron gotitas XD

Sara se tomo unos segundos más esta vez...

Sara- Intentando levantarse de un salto- "Ahora si!"

CRACK "AH AH AYYAYYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...me...ayu.darian? n.nU"

El vecino y los dos hombres cayeron de espaldas como en anime U

-------------------------- 2 horas más tarde----------------------

Ya en la puerta del local...

Sara-ayudada por los dos hombres- "Gracias nn"

Hombre- "De nada y si nesecitas ayuda para volver a tu casa avisanos"-dijo mientras se marchaban a seguir llevando muebles al camión.

Sara los saludaba moviendo la mano, miro hacia el local

Sara- "Bueno, aki vamos" -dijo abriendo la puerta y ya adentro- "Hola, quisiera agrandar estas...ah?pero que!"-dijo al ver una abalancha de gente en el local.

Decidida a cumplir con su deber, se tomo fuerte la costilla por posibles golpes y se arrastro en el piso, corriendo a toda la gente desde abajo (a veces mordiendoles las piernas o pelliscandolos UUu)

Las quejas de la gente no sólo eran porque no tenian varias fotografías reveladas sino porque había algún animalito en el piso q los estaba mordiendo.

Mujer- "¿Cómo que todavía no estan? pero si yo lo traje ayer!"-le decia a uno de los jovenes q atendia el local, refiriendose a su rollo de fotos, mientras el joven trataba de calmarla y explicarle.

Hombre-"Yo lo traje hace dos dí...aY!Q ME PICO?" dijo mientras saltaba y se miraba la pierna a lo que Sara se levanto y le kito el lugar.

Sara- "Por fin!"- dijo al sacarse las fotos de la boca.

El otro joven q estaba trankilizando al hombre se sorprendio al verla salir de la nada.

Joven- "Em, en que puedo ayudarla?"

Sara- quitandose los anteojos-"Ah si, mira yo..."- pero al verse mutuamente y reconocerse dijeron los dos a unisono...

...¿TÚU!...

Continuará...(No se cuando XD)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué emocionante verdad? XD Creo q para el proximo capitulo haré un concurso a ver si sacaron la musikita XDD Bueno cuentenme q onda q les parece Sara ;) si ya se q es media loka, molesta,enojona y hasta golpea a gente muuyy inocente (como yo U-U) pero en el fondo...muuuuyyy en el fondo, en un espacio muuuuyyy oscuro de su alma XD tiene un gramito de bondad ;) lo malo es q casi nunka lo usa U.U hasta telarañas tiene XD pero en fin, espero q les haya gustado y como siempre digo...

SI NOTAN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA TENGAN PIEDAD, NO VOY A LA ESCUELA Y MIRO MUCHAS HORAS DIARIAS DE TELEVISIÓN (especialmente anime...pero no le digan a mi mami OO) 


End file.
